Rigid and Aloof
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Mr. Scott Rigid Summers & Dr. Jean Aloof Grey are the main couple at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and everyone thinks they have been a couple since well...forever. They're right, but there are countless moments in between, when Jean & Scott shared their love, fears & hopes.A series of drabbles and small shots concerning Scott & Jean throughout the X-Men movies.
1. Some Things Never Change

Hello everybody, thank you for following me into this.  
A series of small drabbles and shots of my favorite couple  
This series of shots will be loosely linked to my X-fic X-Men EQUILIBRIUM, no need to read it to follow this here but it would help in some cases to understand details.

* * *

Some things never change

It's way past midnight as Logan moves down the dimly lit corridor of the school. The past 50 years have been erased and another 50 existed, only he remembers nothing of them.

Charles had warned only Storm, and that because in the new timeline, she was with him. They share a room and a life. He remembers nothing.

He moves towards the kitchen, where the beer is. Storm is sleeping behind, on their bed, she knows, she promised she'd help, she'd stick around. The rest don't know, maybe Scott knows because of Jean, maybe Jean felt his shock and wonder when he first saw her that morning at the threshold of Charles' study, maybe her unlimited powers answered her questions.

Jean, Jean Grey-Summers. Alive and well, currently moaning in pleasure, somewhere in the suite down the hall, where she lives with Scott. Only enhanced hearing can catch her voice and Logan rushes down the hall faster as the beer is waiting at the opposite direction. Creating distance from the Summers.

They're married, they have a daughter, Hope Grey-Summers . Logan reaches the kitchen and the staff fridge, where the alcohol is held. He opens a bottle and starts emptying it, another one follows as he perches himself on a stool. Some things never change.

Ororo's smell still lingers on him, it's familiar, comforting, back in his dystopia, she smelled the same on him. He's not sure how he can deal with everything happening around him. Triumph, confusion, relief, fear, unease, worry, alleviation. His closest people are safe and sound, he made it, he never expected it.

'Hey pall,' Scott's voice draws Logan's attention, Jean's scent all over the younger man makes Logan flinch. He groans his response, watching. It was half a day ago when Scott was grasping his wrist, stopping him from touching Jean, same territory, same mark all over. Jean was Scott's.

Logan can't stop his eyebrows from raising as Scott reaches for the same fridge and takes out another beer. The mixed scents of Jean, Scott and their encounter lingers all over the kitchen as he stays against the counter, pointing the beer in salute, Logan does the same as the two men drink from their bottles, their hair ruffled, their eyes watching each other. Old rivals, old friends, teammates, the two alphas of the house.

Logan has an odd respect for the man before him, stemming from the previous timeline, a good leader, a loyal soldier, an honest man. For a moment, Logan wonders if he's also a great husband and aspiring father, he sure is.

'How are you?' Scott asks and Logan is sure the man before him knows about the situation. A good friend too.

'I'm fine,' Logan replies curtly, he doesn't mean to sound so harsh, Scott seems used to it.

'You don't look fine,' he insists.

'Then stop looking.' Logan replies and this time Scott chuckles.

'Fine,' Scott gives up and Logan glances at him, all calm and easy, in total contrast from the rigid appearance he sports around. Maybe they're good friends too. Scott finishes his beer.

'Time travel is no excuse to be lazy. Tomorrow Danger Room session at 18:00' Scott instructs and Logan nods, some punches will help, Scott's a friend, he knows.

* * *

I wanted this first little shot mostly to reflect on Scott as a character and Logan's feelings before the idea of the Summers forming a family, giving the post dofp dynamics.  
feedback is always appreciated and encouraging


	2. You'd Never Hurt Me

Here is a second shot, after Apocalypse, I hope you'll enjoy 

* * *

Scott's eyes open behind his sleeping visor as the room around him groans in protest, shaking. He doesn't wait for the room to stop. He's on his feet, straightening up his pyjamas and exiting the room he shares with Peter and Kurt who are also awake but still in their beds. Some doors open and children come out of their own rooms as Scott reaches the closed door. The Professor will need a few moments to get ready and on his way to help her.

The first casualty of war is innocence and Jean had her first kill in Cairo, she had killed Apocalypse as to save the professor, to save them all.

The mansion stopped shaking but Scott felt the door of her bedroom warmer as he touched the knob. No one else was brave enough to reach her. He moved inside the bedroom, because of her powers, Jean had a room of her own, better alone than with injured co-students.

Scott looked around the room before his eyes could stop on her writhing form under the covers. Knick knacks, her homework, books and some frames where on the floor. The paintings on the walls shook, the tapestry seemed to be burning, the room smelled of burnt paper. She was whimpering on her mattress and Scott reached her and touched her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

'Jean…' he tried her name but he flinched in pain as his mind was invaded by images of fire and destruction, his hands shot up on his head, clasping his temples in pain as Jean cried out in her sleep. He had his own fair share of headaches because of his powers but the migraine she was invoking in him made his eyes water in pain. He shook her again, this time harder.

'Jean, please, wake up!' he tried again, he placed both hands on her cheek and shoulder as she shook and cried, cold sweat coating her skin as he tried to pull her out of her nightmare. 'Jean, please!' he called out loudly, more images invading his mind until an image of a car accident projected made her wake up in a gasp, her eyes full of tears running down her temples and dampening her fiery hair. She glanced at the windows and they opened, allowing the cold air to enter the room, the smell of smoke made their headaches worse.

Jean looked at Scott with lost eyes for a moment as she tried to compose herself, her breathing was too uneven, he hated to see her struggle so much. Guilt painted her features as she realized he was in her room, in the middle of the night, with a building migraine because of her, she took in the room around her, God, she was only getting worse with every passing day...

'I…I can't stop it, I'm sorry…' she whimpered breathlessly as she supported herself on her elbows. Scott's hands were still on her, he shook his head and caressed her sweaty shoulder.

'It's okay, it's okay. Just Breathe. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've got you.' Scott promised confidently, he was natural in helping people, in supporting her. He was still in mourning for Alex, the funeral had taken place a few days back even if there was no body to burry. He had promised himself he'd be a good X-Man, that he'd make a difference in the world. She wished she could do the same, for all her nightmares involved destroying the world instead of changing it.

She had hoped she'd be better after Apocalypse, the realization of killing such a powerful being, the implications for her powers reaching so far and wide. She had hoped she'd be in control of herself, and for a few days after Cairo, she was alright. She had even allowed herself to go out on a date with Scott, he had needed the distraction as much as she had. And then it all started to fall apart. Again.

They weren't idiots, they knew they were attracted to each other. But their timing was awful with her powers driving her on the edge of sanity and his mourning for his brother not even close to its end. They had mutually agreed -without words- to give themselves time. The mission in Cairo shook them, how close they got to be killed, even before they could form a team and get some training. It had been pure luck they survived but they ran out of it when it came on dealing with the close to death experience and Jean's new potential.

Scott finally withdrew his hands as he sat by her bed and she collapsed back on her pillows. She avoided his eyes, he reached for her shaking hand like she had done with his in the chopper. When she kept her face towards the open window, he touched her jaw with his fingers, guiding her to him, Scott smiled at Jean despite the situation.

'We'll find a way,' he reassured her. She didn't protest like she would do with the Professor even if she didn't believe Scott. There was something inside her, singing to be free, screeching to be released, reaching out and clawing inside. It inflicted all kinds of emotions and reactions, from pain and terror to joy and arousal, she was tapping into something massive within.

'I'm scared,' Jean admitted and Scott sighed and caressed her cheek. He hated seeing her like this, he had no idea how to help her, how could you help someone that powerful? But he wanted to be there, for her, for them, eventually.

'I'm here for you, no matter what,' he added and Jean sighed and sat up on the bed, he hugged her tightly, his hands wrapping around her slender form. 'I would never let anything happen to you.' He promised.

'I'm scared I will hurt someone, I will hurt you,' Jean confessed, her voice breaking as fresh tears filled her eyes. Scott sighed and caressed her back.

'Same stands with me,' Scott confessed and Jean broke the hug to look at him, he tapped his visor like she'd tap her temple. 'I'm only scared I'd hurt you, Jean.' Scott confessed, he wasn't even sure why he was opening up so much, he'd never do that before, with anyone, but she was… well, her and it was in the middle of the night, in her dark room and they needed the support. 'You told me I'm not the only one who can't fully control my powers… a simple accident with the visor is enough and I will kill you…' Scott added and Jean looked at him with her beautiful, although tearful eyes, this time her own hand touching his jaw.

'You'd never hurt me,' Jean whispered. He grinned with his crooked smile and in a similar fashion, he touched her cheek.

'And you'd never hurt me….' He reassured her and she couldn't stop herself, she wanted to do that for the past weeks. She leaned in and their lips met.

Unsure at first, hesitant and worried, until they gave in into each other and their hands touched their heads more confidently, pulling closer at each other as the kiss deepened. Scott was afraid his visor would be moved and she was afraid her powers would act up at the butterflies in her stomach but nothing awful happened as the two young adults held on their kiss for dear life.

They broke apart only for air, their foreheads touching as they gasped, their eyes still semi closed, their lips open and brushing each other. Jean's eyes closed for a moment in worry and Scott was afraid she regretted it. He didn't mean to exploit her weak moment but he couldn't deny this was the best kiss he ever had.

'The professor is approaching.' She finally announced and opened her eyes, smiling at him. 'I don't regret it,' she added as he probably projected, he beamed and nodded. 'It was actually the best thing happening in a while,' she added bravely and Scott this time smiled fully.

'Is there a point to sneak out before he sees me here?' Scott asked and Jean shook her head. The rule for all students was clear: no student roaming around in other students' rooms. They were adults but still, no funny business in the middle of the night.

'Even if you did, he'd feel you projecting, we need to work on your mental shields…' Jean added this time teasingly and Scott grinned and nodded.

'We do?' he asked for confirmation and Jean smiled and nodded, trying to leave the nightmare behind, trusting them in finding a way.

'We do,' there was no point in waiting, they needed and helped each other, maybe their path to recovery and control would be easier if shared.

'We do,' Scott confirmed once again as he smiled at his new girlfriend and stole another kiss before the knock on the door, the professor knocking…. Scott was definitely projecting.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Wicked Game

I hope you like my work. Inspired by the new Dark Phoenix Trailer and London Grammar's cover of Wicked Game (give it a shot at youtube if you're not too bored)

Fire, fear, rage, pain, betrayal, guilt, spite, power, liberation, freedom, joy, arousal.

I feel my blood singing with energy.

The Phoenix Force is consuming me, liberating and dooming.

I see the stars and I see fire. It's torture and salvation.

I'm not myself, I don't belong. I welcome the change, I take the risk.

My friends turn into enemies, my mentor betrayed me, and my enemies await me with open arms, aiding me, manipulating me. And I find out I'm a murderer, of my own mother, hated and feared, a freak, my world collapses.

Yet, Scott is there, struggling to save me, fighting against my old friends and against my new enemies, by my mentor yet against him, and he doesn't care I am a murderer, hated and feared, a freak, for him there is still hope.

And I cause destruction at my wake, I fight against them all, I take pleasure in chaos, in pain and I feel my soul bleeding out of me with every passing day, with every crime I commit. I feed the darkness and it consumes me, nurturing me into numbness, I'm grateful.

I kill but like before, I didn't mean to, I lose control, I couldn't stop it, me. I run away and they hunt me down, they speak empty words but I can't repair the damage. It's easier to run, to hide.

And Scott runs for me, struggling to save me, fighting for me, trying to bring me back, he thinks there is still hope.

The fire is excruciating, the numbness is not enough to lull my feelings for him, my love for him, if there is something burning stronger than this entity within me, it's my love for Scott. And the entity knows that and punishes me.

And Scott stands against me, struggling to save me, fighting to take me down, for my own sake, he fights with all his might, he falls in my fire, for me, and I follow him into the fire, begging him to end our suffering, wishing there is still hope.

And he's right, I fight back and I conquer, powerful, magnificent, mighty. I kill my enemies and I send away the entity, even if a small part of it will forever be with me. I go back, I mourn my victims and I beg for forgiveness, like they do for my own. I will never be the same again, they will never be the same again, and he will never be the same again.

Yet, Scott is there, struggling to keep me sane, fighting to wake me while I struggle through the nightmares, reassuring our friends I will get better with time, and I cling to his persistence that there is still hope.


	4. Between Life & Death Part 1 - Life

Between life and death  
Life

She remained unmoving before the screen of one of the computers. The result would need a few more moments to pop in. She watched numbly, waiting, her arms crossed before her chest, her mind racing, her heart thudding inside her chest.

She hadn't realized it, being late was something common, especially when she got stressed or injured in missions, telepaths have periods of time when their minds become more fragile, taking in the "current" of thoughts around them and it's the end of semester, in a school full of kids who have exams, kids who have been abused or chased away from their families, teenagers and young adults with all kinds of banes. She thought being late a few days would be normal.

A lousy physician, she thought to herself, she pushes everyone to take care of themselves and forgets herself. Even a worst one, she had decided not to check herself, pushing down the feeling that something was happening.

Loading result : 92%, 2 minutes remaining

She had made herself believe she'd be fine, it was coming any moment but five weeks passed and nothing happened. She had pushed herself not to worry too much. That morning she had woken up with a slight nausea that turned into full scale vomiting after her lips touched her beloved black coffee... Her body would never betray her like that unless something serious was going on. She sat down on a chair before the screen.

Loading result : 96%, 1 minute remaining.

She allowed the feeling of panic and fear overwhelm her finally, she had played cool around everyone and they had thought she was just jumpy and tired because Scott was away in a mission for days, they weren't wrong, when he was away, she was on edge.

They had spoken that day, she knew he lied to her about the mission going "well" and she had lied of being "fine", their raptor holding for less than a minute in which they mutually chosen to reassure and calm each other with innocent lies instead of worry each other with their respective truths. He would never scare her and she would never distract him while on the field.

Loading result: 98%, 30 seconds remaining.

She felt her eyes sting with the tears; she brought one hand on her face, rubbing her forehead in fear of looking at the screen. As her tearful eyes fell upon her own body, she couldn't bare look at the spot of her belly, she knew exactly where her womb was, she raised her eyes.

Loading result: 100% complete.  
GREYJ – Test Result: β-hCG : 15458 mIU/ml

Jean's eyes glued on the screen, her lips slightly parted, her breath hitched at her throat. She was pregnant.

Scott would be ecstatic, he always wanted a family and she had imagined children with him, a family, within the mansion. Only problem was, she never imagined herself as the mother. Every time Scott and she spoke of children, Jean could clearly see him as a great father, raising the children with affection and love, but she always saw herself as a fuzzy figure, somewhere in the background, not too evident, not too present, what kind of mother could she be, after all?

Everyone thought she would make a great mother, the students loved her, supportive and kind, she was supposed to be family material but all she could feel was worry, fear and dread at the prospect of a child. She had been capable of death, destruction and chaos, her powers had destroyed her father's life, claimed her mother's.

People say children pay for their parents' sins and Jean had done terrible things in her life. A child that would be a mutant in a world full of hatred, a child with her as a mother. If that child inherited her powers... that would take its banes into a whole different level... She had been forgiven but her child would be looked upon with fear or hatred, with prejudice of becoming like herself. She knew however it wasn't only that, the Phoenix was a chapter in her life long gone and closed, but after what she had been through with Essex, Stryker at Alkali Lake and Magneto in Genosha, she wondered if she had the very right to bring a child into a world that seemed like a battlefield, full of madmen who would kill for someone as powerful as the child of Jean Grey and Scott Summers.

The first sob ripped through her lips and soon Jean was crying with her hand trying to muffle the sound. The world would be against that child, would she be able to protect and keep it safe? She had blamed Charles for his mistakes with her but would she be able to avoid them and raise her child differently?

Scott would be there, the thought crossed her mind and she took a shaky breath, calming slightly. He would be there like he had stood by her side when she had needed him the most. He would be there for his family and Jean couldn't imagine herself with anyone else making the step forward. Jean wished he was there at that moment, to reassure her, to smile and hug her tightly, to tell her she was silly for not enjoying the new life created between them.

A child, their child, they had many children, a few dozens of them, upstairs, studying and feeling they belonged somewhere, partly because Jean and Scott did their best to help their students reach their full potential. They had been ready to be parents a long time ago, the practice had been done, the theory was known, they fought for that theory of co-existence and peace.

Jean couldn't help but imagine the child, a beautiful dark haired boy, with Scott's blue eyes, free from a visor, Scott's jaw and grin. Or a beautiful girl with dark ginger hair and blue eyes like her dad's, kind and noble like Scott. Either a boy or a girl, the child was lucky to have Scott as a father, smart, honest, noble and brave, giving and compassionate. The child of a hero, the child of the leader of the X-Men, the child of a man who would give his life for a better world.

Jean realized she had stopped crying, the idea of Scott as a father calmed her down considerably and she pushed herself to accept that she was half decent herself, people liked her, her friends literally died for her, looked up to her for advice, for help and a word of compassion or wisdom. She wasn't sure if she'd be enough but she knew she would do anything for her child, like she had done for its father. Maybe she would fail but she would surely try to raise the baby the best she could.

Jean's hand slowly moved on her belly, her palm touching her body as she closed her eyes and concentrated, she wouldn't brush off the mind of the baby that was nestled in there, there was no mind to look into yet, and she would never dare invade a developing organ. But she focused on the mere imprint of the baby's existence, for a moment she felt nothing and then she gasped as her hand pressed slightly against her lower abdomen.

It was right there, the existence of it, there was the slightest pumping of blood through its entire body, a tiny developing pulse, a building nerve system, and the imprint of a person, it was mostly her impression rather than her powers, but she felt the existence was of a girl.

She withdrew her mind, pulling away and the moment she opened her eyes she realized she was smiling. She was capable of destruction and chaos, but she was also capable of life and balance.

A baby, a chance to right the world.

* * *

OK I wanted to show Jean reflecting on herself and her powers with the prospect of a child, I think it's terrifying to have a child even without destructive powers and I can imagine her seeing all the good things of the child inherited by Scott rather than herself, I hope you liked it, I am very much affected/inspired by the dramatic tones of the new trailer but I hope soon to make more random shots and not to analyze so much the Dark Phoenix effect on Jean but for now I want to do what the movies have failed to do so far, explore the struggle of Jean and Scott on the matter.

thank you for reading, comments are love


	5. Between Life & Death Part 2 - Death

Between Life and Death  
Death

Jean was already waiting at the landing point of the x-jet within the base. It was a few more seconds and the Blackbird would be reaching the school. She hadn't left the lab from the moment she took her results. The commlink between the jet and the base had signalled an emergency, someone had been injured. Scott was indeed lying when he told her the mission was going "well".

Ororo's voice had been scared, uneven through the commlink, there had been a lot of noise but Ororo had achieved to send through the message that someone was injured and he'd need care immediately, sending Jean into overdrive. Usually, it was Scott talking through the commlink.

Hank was out of Westchester, in a seminar of genetics. She was the physician of the team but at that moment, she was the pregnant physician and only hoped she wouldn't feel sick while in surgery. She had performed surgeries before, she was trained exactly for that for the team and its once secret missions. She needed to focus. She checked all the things she had brought with her along the stretcher, she was ready.

The basketball court opened above her head and she braced herself as the Blackbird landed, heavily, her stomach clutched, Scott would never land it like that, unless he wasn't piloting. The ramp opened up and she rushed in, the stretcher and her first aid kit following her telekinetically. The first person she encountered was a wild-eyed Kurt looking at her scared and worried. He made way immediately for her and she rushed closer to the stretcher of the jet, Logan and Storm were blocking her view, there was blood all over the place. Jean didn't need more to know things were bad. She could feel Scott's delirium, she blocked out of their shared bond and his pain, she had to focus.

The moment Storm and Wolverine moved out of the way, looking at her in worry and fear, Jean suppressed the gasp at the sight of her husband. His neck was full of blood, some kind of slashes, probably claws. His chest was heaving, a large wound close to his liver was held by Storm's hand to stop the bleeding.

'Let me,' Jean demanded of Storm who looked positively sick. The weather witch hated blood, Jean knew, having to press down gauzes on the massive wound of the man closer to a brother to her must had been an ordeal.

'I didn't dare take my hand- ever since we got… him here. The blood was everywhe-' Storm was stammering.

'Let go, Storm!' Jean demanded again, using her best friend's codename to make her focus. Ororo nodded frantically and after a moment of hesitation, she let go of the wound, Jean was already pressing on the wound with her powers. Avoiding his pained, unconscious face, Jean realized it wouldn't be a smart move to move him down the ramp and into the lab, there was no time. She used the straps around her husband before he could convulse in pain, his body was shivering, Logan helped her keep him down while Ororo remained close.

'Tell me what happened.' She demanded.

'A guy changing his hands, metal, claws, fire, whatever you can imagine, he was guarding the place Rasputina is held. Kurt tried to teleport inside the place, the fucker showed up and tried to hit Kurt, he teleported away Scott got hit instead, too close and couldn't use his visor, his hands were occupied fighting two others.' Logan said quickly as Jean nodded as she looked down at her husband's for the briefest of moments, she refused to let the panic suffocate her at his deathly pale skin, he had lost a lot of blood.

If she hadn't pushed her lightly but firmly out of her way, Jean would have stumbled upon Storm the moment she moved away to bring bags of blood from her kit. She got them attached to a stand and found quickly an available vein, she pierced him with it and let the blood start transferring itself. She braced herself and looked at Logan and Ororo.

'Get out, I will have to take care of the wound here.' Jean commanded and Logan nodded, Ororo looked unsure.

'You don't need help? Where's Hank?' She asked but Jean was moving everything she needed and held them mid-air for her to easily catch them, trying to avoid the blood around the stretcher.

'He's away, I need you out both out, I need peace.' Jean commanded again, Storm had been basically trained to help at the infirmary but not in surgeries and Logan would be of now help, it was all on Jean. The Blackbird smelled heavily of blood and metal, telekinetically, she turned on the ventilators. She needed a clear mind, her stomach turned as she put on gloves and a mask and touched the blooded gauze. She removed it carefully, revealing a wound worth of at least two hours of surgery.

The skin, flesh, fractured ribs, uniform and something that looked like claw shards formed a mess of gore on Scott's front and Jean took a deep breath and telekinetically everything moved closer to her. She pushed another IV in another vein and the anaesthesia through it. She took a scalpel and started removing, cleaning and patching up. Completely pushing away the thought of the man being her husband, spread and open on the table. That thought never helped and made her hands quiver.

She wasn't sure how long it was but no one dared to annoy her and she kept on working, removing every little piece of offensive material. She would run tests for his organs, bones, brain and blood later but for now she had to stop the possible infections and fix this, anything forgotten inside could lead to infections and even organ failure. She glanced only once or twice at him, no monitors meant her powers had to cover the watch over his brain activity and anaesthesia. His pulse was weak but it was normal due to the blood loss.

'Don't you dare die on me,' Jean murmured as she preferred vocalizing her fear, even their bond could be proven dangerous with his brain in so low levels of oxygen. 'You don't get to do that,' Jean added and sighed as she tried harder to catch a piece of his fabric that had been melded in, close to his bruised liver. 'Not after knocking me up, do you hear me?' she wondered angrily, as she removed it carefully and threw it at a bowl next to her. She was using that kind of language only around her closest people, around him. This was possibly the worst way of telling your husband you're expecting.

Jean took a moment to examine the wound under the strong light of the jet. She had cleaned it well, there was blood on her, on the floor around her and her tools but the wound was clean and ready to be patched up. She could feel people outside, waiting in agony for them but all she could do was focus while telekinetically pushed the thread through the needle and brought it to her blooded gloved hand. Before she could start sewing inside the flesh, she glanced for a last time at the wound, it was the moment she noticed a vein by the liver quivering, it burst and the blood loss started.

She couldn't even swear her terror as she abandoned the needle mid-air and pushed down at the vein with her hand and powers, Scott's heartbeat got unsteady. Jean used her powers to keep him from going into a coma. She added two different drugs within his bloodstream via the IV for his blood pressure to drop enough for the vein to stop but not more for his heart to stop pumping. For a few agonising moments, Jean was sure Scott would go to a cardiac arrest but after those seconds that felt like hours, Jean achieved to stabilise him. She took a moment to steady herself, unable to close her eyes in relief, fearing something would happen and she'd miss it.

'Damn it, Scott,' she finally exhaled and ripped off the mask from her face, she needed oxygen, she felt dizzy, cold sweat crept on her skin. 'God, not now,' Jean whimpered as she took a deep breath -the smell of her husband's blood made things worse – but she tried to steady herself. If she fainted, Scott was doomed, open and weak inside the jet. Her hands around the vein, inside Scott's body were steady but the rest of her shook and trembled in her effort to calm down.

She considered screaming for help but who would help her into holding a human vein and patching up the wound. 'OK, we can do this, the three of us can make it,' Jean started talking to herself, she wasn't sure why but it helped. 'Baby Summers here won't betray daddy by making mommy puke in his open wound, right?' she wondered and she didn't care she sounded stupid, she felt the cold sweat going away. 'That's it, we'll patch up daddy and then mommy will puke in peace,' she added to herself as she started sewing up the vein, then the flesh and lastly the skin of the wound. She hoped she wouldn't make a huge scar on Scott's skin.

She took a deep breathe, regretted it as the metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils again, and she steadied herself by Scott's body as she felt the adrenaline abandoning her body. She took off the gloves and touched Scott's face with a trembling hand before she could start cleaning the skin of his neck, cleaning the rest of his battered body, cutting down and taking off the uniform. Through her powers, she could feel his pulse, brain activity and vitals going to normal.

He'd be in ER for days, his wounds would need a lot of antibiotics and painkillers to heal. She sat by a detached stool, close to the stretcher, collapsed on it and finally she let herself break down like she had done before, when she learnt about the baby. She realised that after days being on edge, her hormones going wild and being sleepless, Scott coming back like this was the cherry on top. Judging from the past hours, this pregnancy was going to be emotional.

She wasn't sure for how long she was there, her elbow resting on the stretcher, her hand supporting her head. She got used to the smell of blood by the time she heard him coughing, she rushed back up to her feet, fought the dizziness and towered his upper body as she caressed his face.

'Easy,' she whispered to him and dared reach for him telepathically. 'Try the bond,' Jean suggested and Scott opened his eyes momentary before he could shut them again, a massive headache to top the rest of his pains. Jean added a more painkillers and a sedative through the IV.

 _'What happened?'_ he sent telepathically and Jean sighed and lowered the lights of the jet with her powers.

 _'The mission wasn't a success, you can say that, the team brought you back to me,'_ Jean explained and Scott mentally sent his understanding.

 _'How long off the field?'_ he asked mentally and Jean smiled lightly.

'At least two months,' she informed him, he frowned and if he could, he would have groaned in frustration.

'I'm sorry for scaring you like that,' he added and this time made the effort to open his eyes to look at her, she smiled at him and took his hand in hers. 'You were crying?' through his pain and agony, he noticed her eyes and felt her distress, his frown deepened.

'Just a bit.' it'd be futile to lie, he tried to say something vocally but Jean hushed him with a finger on his lips. 'You're too weak, you have two fractured ribs, but you will stabilise soon.' Jean informed him but Scott wouldn't back down like that.

'Why were you crying?' he croaked his question, he knew Jean was tough, the most powerful of them all actually. A great doctor, she'd never bend just for having him open before her, after all, this wasn't the first time they found themselves in this situation. Something was going on. As she leaned over him and gave him a kiss on his dry and bruised lips, he knew something was up. He felt dizzy and weak again, his wound throbbing and his eyes watering as he struggled to keep them open. He was indeed very weak, he felt his eyelids closing on their own as the sedative worked on his system.

'We'll talk later, everything is fine, more than fine, actually.' Were the last words he heard from Jean through their bond.

* * *

part two, following the previous shot, I had imagined this shot a little different but still it turned out in a satisfying way I think, I changed my original plan for this so it can be compatible with chapter 2 of X-Men Equilibrium so Scott is not exactly learning about baby Summers but the little one is there all the same ;)

I hope you liked it, I want small and big moments in their lives, not only as a couple but also as a team, I think it was nice to explore Jean's boundaries as a professional and doctor when it comes to her husband on the table with wounds, I hope it wasn't too graphic for you.  
Thank you for reading, comments are love!


	6. Between Life & Death Part 1 - In Between

Here is the third and final part of this internal three shot story, next shot will be posted next week :)  
Enjoy...

* * *

Between Life and Death  
In Between

Scott remained silent as he watched outside the window of their bedroom. Jean had been released from the infirmary a few hours ago and now she was asleep in their bed. Alkali lake had been an ordeal for her, followed by weeks of not using her powers from the shock. The vitro fertilization experiments they found there was something they hadn't talked about ever since. He had promised her they'd have a child in the future, normally, like all couples do. It was the promise she held on to as they destroyed the tanks with the experiments, not giving a chance to any of them to live. A burden they'd hold for the years to come.

She had stopped participating in the team and she had refused to use her powers. Logan told Scott Jean used her telekinesis to save him from the injuries he suffered after the failed mission in Lakota but ever since she refused to use her powers again. He spent weeks in the infirmary, in and out of consciousness and struggling with the infection he suffered after the surgery. He had been released just a week ago, his fractured ribs still healing. He had been so busy ever since, with classes that had been left behind, meetings for the funding of the school, Danger Room sessions and gatherings of the team.

Logan had fought with Jean, pushing her to re-enter practice. Scott had heard their fight across the base while he was still hospitalised. Jean had been furious, one moment she was stubbornly refusing to participate, the next she was angry at being regarded weak when she was the most powerful of them all.

That evening, both Scott and Logan had pushed her to participate in the Danger Room, it would be an easy, level 1 session at the Danger Room with both of them, easy Sentinel to take down, programmed to kill mutants made of flesh. Jean had reluctantly agreed, remaining a step behind them. It should be a done deal even with Scott recovering and her warry of her power. Everything was going smoothly, fun actually, after so long, the three out of the four core field members – Ororo had classes and couldn't participate – were fighting the sentinel, until Scott saw Jean collapsing and feeling their bond filled with fear for no apparent reason. Scott had shielded her with his body, blasting the sentinel away as Logan advanced and destroyed it. Jean was brave and powerful, Scott had noticed she acted strangely but he wasn't sure why, until they got her out of the Danger Room and into the infirmary where Hank examined her and informed him.

'Jean is expecting, congratulations.' Hank's words had left him dumbstruck as he looked at his oldest friend who hugged him carefully for his ribs and patted his back. Scott then had looked at her file, noticing she had taken the first test while he was on the Lakota mission, weeks prior.

Someone else would have been angry at his wife for not telling him of her pregnancy right away but Scott wasn't a fool and he knew Jean as well as he knew himself. He had been sick and unconscious for the past weeks and although he was released seven days ago, they had barely seen each other, too busy with the school and the things left unfinished because of his injury. Jean was his doctor but she was also her own, she knew the dangers, she was 41, her body had been strained over the years because of her Phoenix powers, the experiments in Essex's hands and the missions. He knew her, she waited for the critical weeks to pass in silence. Jean knew Scott, how precious a family with her was for him. She wouldn't be able to give him such gift and then that gift be snatched out of their hands, not after the experiments in Alkali and their grief because of Essex and his experiments on them.

'It's a girl,' she had whispered the moment she woke up, -through the bond- she knew he was aware. He smiled and kissed her, he didn't mind she had kept the news from him, he knew it wasn't a matter of trust, it was a matter of making sure before she could tell him. She waited for the perfect moment and it never came after his injuries and her own struggle to accept the changes in their lives. He felt guilty for pushing her to fight in the Danger Room even if he was oblivious over her hesitation.

'You make me so happy,' he had whispered after their kiss had ended. She had been released from the infirmary that evening, returning in their suite to rest, and they did rest after they made love. Jean had fallen asleep in Scott's arms, their bond allowing all her relief and happiness over him finally knowing, of being happy about the baby.

And happy he was indeed, he always hoped for a family with her. After almost losing her because of the Phoenix, the agony of seeing her literally igniting, fighting a cosmic force more powerful than Apocalypse. She had fire in her eyes and death at her back, yet she survived, because of him, she always said but Scott knew it was because of their love. He fought so hard, he cradled her in his arms as he felt through their bond her life almost ending, he waited at her bedside while she recovered. He opposed to friends and family, destroyed enemies when they tried to near her at her weakest. He fought the world when it turned against her. And he would do it again for Jean to be safe and by his side. They had been through so much and because of their banes, the years passed and the hope for a family lingered. The time had come however, there was a tiny life growing inside her, a life created by the two of them.

He wasn't sure how good of a father he could be. Scott wanted to be there for his daughter, to see her first steps, her first words, her first sign of powers. He'd make sure she'd be proud of her self like he always did with his students. A beautiful girl like her mother, powerful and caring, smart and kind. He couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips at the thought. That girl would rule the world. He knew Jean will be worried of her powers passing down to their baby girl but he preferred her struggle for control over telekinesis and telepathy rather than being forced to wear a visor to open her eyes.

His world was in shades of red and Jean made the colour her favourite over the years for him. He still remembered how the different colours were, still saw them in the times Jean took off his visor to look at his eyes. He hoped with all his heart his daughter wouldn't inherit them. He always wondered how Jean made it without looking at the eyes of her love. Their bond had been the most intimate and precious thing they had, sharing a unique connection between each other, now a baby girl was on the way, the fruit of their love.

His daughter. It sounded amazing, he was going to be a father. The thought made him hold his breath, he was the leader of the X-Men, a teacher, a mentor to so many, a role model to even more as the X-Men had been known for years. But he never had someone looking up at him the way a child looks at her father.

He returned in their bed, smiled at Jean's sleeping form, she was on her back, one hand unconsciously touching her belly. He should have noticed, now that he thought about it, he should have realized things were different. She had been too emotional, too restless, too edgy, she flinched at the slightest of touches, let alone she gave up on her favourite coffee and slept too much. He had been so busy with returning from his recovery, trying to catch up with his lessons and the team, he hadn't noticed a thing until then.

Boy, he had been clueless, he never pushed her for a baby and he hadn't thought they'd get pregnant. He had no idea how a pregnant Jean would be but now he realized she had changed indeed. He smiled as he thought of her belly soon getting bigger. He made a mental note of not pushing her on anything, suddenly feeling overprotective of the most powerful mutant in the world, currently expecting his child. She'd certainly get mad at him if he started acting like she's made of glass.

He laid down next to her, flitching because of his tender ribs, he sneaked his hand beneath Jean's on her belly. She didn't swift as he rested his hand there, smiling goofily at Jean's stomach.

'Daddy is so excited for you, baby Summers,' Scott whispered, feeling silly. That girl would be his downfall, he knew, he survived all the banes for her mother but his daughter would be the end of him. 'Mommy won't like it but I will spoil you to bits,' he added, yes, he liked it, speaking to his wife's stomach was his new pastime. 'I'll teach you how to drive and mommy will teach you how to move things with your mind,' he added quietly. 'The whole world will be at your feet,' Scott added proudly. 'And no man will dare lay eyes on you without me laying eyes on him first, without my visor…' he added, protectively. He smiled as Jean's eyes opened and looked at him sleepily.

'If you start talking to her while I sleep we'll have to separate until she's born.' Jean murmured and Scott chuckled and pecked her lips.

'Sorry I woke you,' Scott murmured against her lips before he could steal another kiss.

'We both must rest,' Jean whispered as she got more comfortable on the mattress, Scott's hand never leaving her belly as she turned on her side for him to spoon her. She could feel his adoration for their daughter, blossomed within hours for the child that was inside her. 'Besides, it's silly to speak to a fetus, her ears won't develop fully until next month, they'll function even later,' she added sleepily. Jean wouldn't reveal to him she's been talking to their baby since the third week. She had to stop his habit of talking to her stomach in the middle of the night while she still had the chance, no matter how cute he was while doing it. Scott chuckled and kissed the back of her neck as he held her in his arms.

'You're just jealous,' Scott whispered teasingly and Jean grinned with eyes closed. 'And I'm sure you've been talking to her already,' Scott added knowingly, Jean refused to give him the truth as she felt him searching through their bond. He encountered a concealing wall, verifying his suspicion. It was hard to hide things because of the bond but the couple could still have their individual thoughts if the other didn't go prying, it was the reason Scott hadn't realized of Jean's condition. Scott realized she hadn't hid the information, she simply had kept it in the corner of her mind, knowing he'd never invade the privacy of her own thoughts.

'No I haven't.' she persisted, unable to lie to her husband. Another kiss followed on her shoulder.

'I love you very much, baby,' Scott whispered and Jean smiled.

'I love you too, Scott,' Jean replied sleepily.

'I was talking to the baby…'.

'Oh for the love of God, just sleep…'.

'I love you too, Jean,'.


	7. Jean Hated Skirts

adult themes are happening in this one, not very explicit but mature for sure so please consider yourselves warned, thank you.

* * *

Chapter Text

Jean hated skirts.

They were uncomfortable, prevented her from walking fast and she always had to be careful while seating down. She knew the male population of the student body appreciated the skirts as they were showing her long legs and that was another factor for her to hate skirts, a telepath with skirts in a sea of hormonal teenagers.

She definitely hated skirts but Scott Summers was the reason she wore them.

The couple was proper and stiff around people, at first they didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, stemming from the years they were students themselves. The two bigger freaks of the school of course would end up together, the girl who made the mansion shake in her dreams and the douchebag with the laser eyes. Of course they would put their weirdness together and be a thing. Being self-conscious of their powers as teenagers helped form the stiffness around other people. Scott stood proper and silent after Cairo, in his way to become the leader of the team, nobody could understand where or how he looked around him because of his glasses and Jean was feared. Nobody wants telepaths prying in their thoughts. Jean always struggled to keep everyone out as much as preventing herself from getting in their heads, hence the aloofness and silence from her own part.

But the years passed and they became superheroes and teachers, children became their own students and they became Dr. Grey and Professor Summers. And being proper and rigid around everyone became a hobby, a game between lovers. People knew of the Phoenix ordeal because of the news and the internet, they knew of the struggle and they knew how hard the leader of the X-Men fought for his wife. What everybody didn't know was what the Phoenix Force left to the couple that was connected anyway with their secret, telepathic bond. There was a passion and a cosmic pull between each other, created in the earthly base of their love that pre-existed. It was a fire that burnt since their first time making love, only a thousand times more powerful because of the Phoenix Force that touched them both while they were fighting it. Scott threw himself in their flames to save Jean and they both survived but their relationship forged itself in that fire. Making it a thousand times more powerful, mentally and physically. It was impossible for them to stay close to each other and not touch or smile, or share the bond telepathically, it was impossible not to long for each other.

In the times they'd find a moment of peace, they'd exploit it. Scott would lift her hated skirts while she'd search something in the library, she'd melt into him and they would have a quick encounter, enough for the fire to calm until the next time. Later, they'd exit the library, stiff and proper around everyone, maybe except mutants with strong hearing or olfaction, but nobody would believe them even if they said a word about Professor Rigid Summers and Dr. Aloof Grey fucking in between the shelves in the biology department.

It was only few people from the staff that knew for sure. One was Logan, because of his enhanced senses. Jean knew that Scott actually wantedLogan to know, marking his territory against the feral mutant who dared flirt with Jean at one point, oblivious of the depth Scott and Jean's bond had. The Professor also knew, it was impossible for him not to because of his powers and once or twice, back in their early days, he probed in their heads to beckon them for some mission, only to find himself literally between them while they were having fun in the base or the school. Ever since, he used the pagers the staff had on them. He couldn't say a word, it was a price he was willing to pay to have them in the mansion and the team. From all his students, it was Scott and Jean that reached marriage and formed a family and he knew first hand how deep their love ran for each other. They were naughty, but as far as Jean knew from her telepathic sessions with her mentor, he used to be naughty too in his early years.

Storm knew about Jean and Scott as well, the poor woman always suspected they were messing around but she was the only one who actually caught them in the act twice over the years. She hated them for that and always threw them disapproving glances if she caught them coming out of a dark corner or some empty classroom ever since. Jean knew her poor friend would never be able to take out the images of her two sibling-like friends fucking in the blackbird's cockpit and the classroom of Algebra, all spread out on the desk. And Jean never offered to erase the memories as Ororo got jumpy in the two instances Jean tried to raise the subject. It was years ago, when Jean's powers focused solely on Scott and their bond while making love or having sex and in both instances, she hadn't felt Ororo approaching. Ever since, she took care of the problem when encountered and even if Ororo didn't know, she had been sent the opposite direction at least a dozen more times, being spared the bane of catching them again.

The game had rules, no tricks, they would always take care of each other's appearance afterwards to make sure they looked proper. They had been playing that game for decades. Jean would wear skirts, signalling to Scott to find the opening in their schedule. Between classes, after a Danger Room session or prior to dinner. She wore the skirt for the technicality of helping Scott and usually the damn skirt repaid her.

Just like at that moment, as she found herself pressed against the wall of the empty Geography class. With Scott pinning her against the hard wood and herself wrapping her legs around his hips, their lips locked in a heated kiss. His hands were already beneath her blouse, kneading her right breast above the bra.

'Jean…' he whispered in a gasp, breaking the kiss as she used her powers to unbutton his jeans and move them down along his underwear, they had to be very quick, the doorbell would ring soon.

'Scott…' Jean whispered back as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, the other touched his cheek as they locked in another kiss. Scott moved further between her legs, her red skirt already pulled around her waist. He broke the kiss in a gasp of shock as his member touched directly at her wet core instead of finding the fabric of her underwear between them. She grinned at him devilishly. They were together for almost three decades and she still surprised him if not shocked him with mischief.

'All day…?' he half asked and she nodded. It was a few minutes before five, yes, all day she was roaming around the mansion without an underwear under her skirt, hoping for the right moment.

'I thought we'd get together after English class but Arty had to ask me a trillion questions about grammar and then I had to – ' She didn't have time to finish her words as he pushed hard up and inside her, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

'Naughty, so naughty, Dr. Grey,' Scott rasped out the words as he held her tightly against him before he could withdrew and thrust again, making her gasp, her lips forming an "o" as her head fell back, exposing her long neck for his hungry lips.

'Dr. Grey-Summers,' she sent this time through the bond and gasped again as he sucked at her pulse point before they could start their frantic coupling, unable to hold back any longer. She telekinetically unbuttoned his shirt and Scott made half a step further to support both as he thrust frantically into his wife against the wall, his jeans and underwear pooling around his ankles. 'Fuck…' , she sent through the bond -using profanities only with him, because of him- as he sucked hard at her skin to stop from groaning, he would leave a mark, damn him, she clawed at his own shoulders, passion flaring up within their bond and between their bodies. There were footsteps outside the classroom but no bell rang yet.

'Scott,' Jean whimpered as she brought his lips back against hers in a kiss of passion and need. 'Harder,' she begged through the bond and her husband couldn't help but obey. Their bond making them lose sense of where one begun and the other ended. Having hot sex with your beautiful partner was one thing, sharing the whole experience because of a telepathic bond was completely another thing and Scott knew, they were unique in more than once sense.

Jean reached her edge first and fell over it, breaking the kiss and opening her lips to scream, the wench she was playing rough and he could swear, this time they'd get caught, more people passed by the closed classroom in a hurry. He put his hand over her lips, muffling the sound as he felt her clasping around him and convulsing against his body as much as he felt her release through their link, making him gasp and moan as she took him with her to release.

He shuddered against her, his body going rigid as he reached his own climax, she held onto him for his own ride as he thrust deep stokes within her while coming. Jean's senses caught Arty approaching with the intention of finding his eraser. Jean's eyes scanned the room over Scott's shoulders, an eraser was fallen on the floor and Jean huffed and sent a good wave of telepathic confusion at the poor boy before she could send him the idea of the eraser being in the Physics class. God, she hated skirts and she hated manipulating children, what kind of person was she?

'The sexiest person in the mansion, if not in New York,' Scott's muffled response made her chuckle, through his high, he had felt her averting tactic. His face was resting on her neck, where he planted a soft kiss as he pulled out of his wife and grinned at her. 'Better telepathically manipulated than scarred for life over his favourite teachers….' Jean untangled her legs from around her husband and touched the floor even if her knees were still weak and shaky, he held at her hips as they remained against each other, smiles all over their faces.

The doorbell rang and they both rushed to fix their clothes. Scott fixed his pants, buttoned his shirt quickly while Jean telekinetically opened the bag she had for gathering exam sheets and her books, a black pair of knickers came out and she wore it quickly. Scott seemed amused and surprised.

'I had everyone taking tests in my classes today to have a reason to carry a bag around all day.' Jean explained and Scott laughed as they checked each other to make sure they were proper and unapproachable again. They moved a step away from each other and wore their casual faces as the door sprang open and the room got filled with children for the afternoon class on Europe's geography.

'Don't be hard on them.' Scott offered with a smile as Jean smiled and nodded, he brushed her hand with his, sending a small sparkle of familiar tingling before he could nod at the class and leave. As far as Jean knew, he was done with classes for the day and he would take care of Hope until dinner. As he exited the classroom, Jean decided not to tell him he had cross buttoned his shirt. Extending her senses, he would encounter only Ororo, the poor woman, even if she was to notice something was off with the always sharp looking Scott Summers, she would take it with her in the grave.

'So, I hope you all studied as we'll start with the South of Europe, which city is the capital of Greece?' Jean asked as the class watched their strict teacher, some hands were raised, along some eyebrows as she realized through their projected thoughts that her own blouse was creased, creased enough to destroy her always aloof demeanor.

Damned Scott and his nasty games, she thought as she straightened up the fabric and looked sternly at the students.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I can imagine moviexjott's demeanour of the strict and stiff couple actually being an act, after all we see more of their interaction through Logan's perspective as the movies are shot with him as the protagonist, in the scene when scott is finding jean inside the base after he snapped out of his chemical manipulation they have a super sweet scene between two lovers who found each other again so i can imagine them casual and sensual with each other,  
poor ororo has caught them twice and Charles shouldn't invade their mental privacy so easily, as for Logan, I can imagine Scott wanting him antagonist to know as he's the perfect strategist


	8. Day One

Day One

'He's on drugs,'

'He's not on drugs,'

'He so is…'

'He is not!'

'Sure is,'

'Scott, will you drop it?' Jean finally vocalized, as the two were done for the day with their classes and moved down the corridor and towards the dining room of the staff. 'Don't be an asshole,' Jean added mentally at her smirking husband. Logan had seemed off that morning, the look in his eyes had worried Jean as his mind projected confusion, relief and disbelief over her very sight but she had only hoped he was ok and Scott had assumed it was drug abuse. Jean had hoped with all her heart her friend was alright, the moment Logan had tried to touch her face, something he'd never do after so many years, resulting on Scott stopping him, Logan had looked at her husband with the same disbelief, the same awe. Logan acted as if he had seen ghosts and Jean wondered when both she and Scott last died and she couldn't remember the occurrence.

'Mommy! Daddy!' Hope's voice was heard from behind them as Ororo escorted their daughter to the dining room for the meal. Jean and Scott turned around and lowered their bodies as Hope rushed to their arms, her ginger hair contrasting with Jean's red hair and clothes. Scott picked up their daughter and blew at her neck, making her squeal as Ororo approached them and Jean smiled at her best friend. Scott had the team and the engineering classes and Jean had limited classes and her own duties as the mansion's physician but in the few times she and Scott had to teach at the same time, Ororo, Logan or Rogue with Bobby would take care of Hope.

'Thank you for bringing her, I thought Logan would be with you?' Jean wondered as Ororo shrugged.

'Logan had to do something with Charles, not sure what. They loaded me with Logan's history class. I had to take Hope with me and the poor thing got so bored.' Ororo explained as the three of the oldest teachers of the institute moved towards the large doors of the dining room. Hope still squealing and laughing in her father's arms. Jean's eyes lingered on Ororo for a moment, she could feel her friend's worry projected, mingling with her own.

'You should have told me, I'd have taken her in my class.' Jean offered but Ororo smiled dismissively as she patted Jean's back.

'The History classroom is much nicer than Biology's, overseeing the grounds…. She had more fun with Aunt 'Roro,' Storm winked at Jean who grinned and nodded as she opened telekinetically the doors to find most of the people already there.

Hank, Marie, Remy, Bobby, Kitty, Pietro, Kurt and Elisabeth were making the table and smiled at the newcomers. Hope always ate with her parents, aunts, uncles and grandfather in the rare occurrence everyone could make it around the dinner table like that Friday night. The only people missing was Hope's grandfather and favorite uncle as Charles and Logan hadn't yet met them.

Everyone sat around the large table, full of food on plates. It had been Marie's turn to cook and she always spoiled them all with southern flavors. Jean sat between Storm and Hope, Scott on his usual spot on the other side of his daughter who tried to sneak on a roasted potato. Jean shook her head disapprovingly at the lack of manners from her only child, they weren't supposed to start eating until Charles and Logan would be there. However, Jean brought the potato close to her lips with her powers, blew at it to make sure it wouldn't be too hot and levitated it to Hope who devoured it with a huge smile on her face. Hope was such an easy-going child, raised among older kids and an extended family, yet, she never complained or caused too much trouble.

There was laughter around the table, catching up with everyone's day and discussing matters of specific students that needed attention along the conversation of the upcoming fieldtrip to the Metropolitan Museum. Everyone was lost in conversation until the doors opened again, this time revealing Logan and Charles, the professor smiled at everyone but Jean was looking at Logan the moment he got inside the room, and again wore that face of astonishment on his face.

Jean was sure Charles sent something telepathically to Logan but she couldn't hear it as oddly, there was no projection and no leaking. Jean wouldn't pry into their thoughts without permission but she knew something was going on between the two men, she didn't have the time to stop Hope as she pushed away the chair and rushed towards Logan, wanting to hug her favorite uncle.

Logan was still looking around him, Hank was there, he had gotten a glimpse of his good friend in the morning, he was alive and well, nursing a glass of wine, laughing about something Elisabeth had said, that one Logan hadn't met yet but Charles had explained about her. Marie was there with Bobby, Charles had told him about people he wouldn't remember like the red eyed mutant who smirked at him, Remy or something was his name. Looking at Storm, alive and well, his current girlfriend as he had been informed. Scott and Jean however, were the biggest shock, realizing they were there. It was amazing to see them, together of course, but alive, happy, with a child between them that looked so much like Jean, yet had Scott's eye color. Charles had said she was named Hope and she was running towards him at that very moment.

Logan felt his body lowering to receive the little girl in his arms although it was mostly his body doing it on its own accord. Physical memory, of course, the girl was beaming at him as she fell in his arms and he could do nothing else but hug back the little one. His eyes falling on Jean across the table, she looked worried and scared, but despite her troubled expression, Logan could feel the realization drawing in, truth sunk in while he held the little girl in his arms. That child, even if not his, was the biggest proof Jean had made it.

'Definitely on drugs,' Scott sent through his bond with Jean in something between annoyance for Hope's liking another man but himself and dry amusement at Logan's evident confusion. Jean looked at Logan's eyes as he coldly hugged her child. Something was wrong for sure. Logan never had a problem with Hope, always protected her and considered her almost sacred exactly because she was half Jean's. He had come in terms with the fact that Jean chose Scott times and times again, she chose Scott over Logan, a cosmic force like the Phoenix Force, the whole world, pain and fire and Scott was her choice every time. Jean wasn't sure why suddenly Logan seemed unable to realize that. His mind was emitting confusion again, relief and happiness but a different kind of all these emotions, the flavors felt stronger, as if enjoying them for the first time. As he had woken up from a bad dream where everyone dies and now he makes sure everything is alright.

'Ok, lets eat, Marie did a fantastic job for all of us here.' Storm broke the silence that had spread as everyone watched at Logan's bewildered face and he watched back as Hope finally broke her hug, smiled at him with less confidence and returned to her seat between her parents. Logan moved around the table, sat on the other side of Ororo and smiled at everyone as Charles reached the head of the table with his wheelchair, filled a glass with red wine from the cellar and raised it.

'To the X family, to us,' he offered cheerfully and everyone joined, Hank was there for a seminar and to talk with Jean for something he wanted but they'd have time for it after dinner. For now, Jean could only help her daughter with her meal and block Ororo's projected worry as her best friend felt like a mess of nerves. She was Logan's partner for the past years, she knew him better than anyone and like Jean, she too, could feel that something was off. Hope also seemed worried, picking up the worry around the table as Jean cut the chicken into bites for her.

'Uncle Logan didn't ask for the drawing he asked me to make for him,' Hope complained quietly and Jean smiled sympathetically at her little girl. 'And he wasn't excited to see me,' she added more gravely, her cute face pouting at her chicken. Jean kissed Hope's head as the girl started eating her dinner, Scott filled her pink plastic glass with apple juice.

'Uncle Logan is tired and had a rough day, sweetie, I'm sure he'll be alright tomorrow,' Jean offered and Hope nodded as she glanced over her mother at him, Logan was silent as he was watching around the table, when his eyes met with Hope's, he finally smiled at the little girl and she returned the smile.

'You can always draw for me, I was really excited to see you,' Scott offered and Jean rolled her eyes good-naturally at her husband's competitiveness for his daughter's interest. Hope grinned at her dad a toothy smile and reached up, kissing him on the cheek before she could take another bite of chicken.

'I always have you, Daddy,' Hope said with her mouth full and Jean chuckled as Scott nodded his head and kissed his daughter's head.

'You sure do, baby girl,' Scott confirmed.

'No talking while eating, young lady,' Jean instructed and Hope took down the bite so she could smile at her dad. 'Same stands for you, honey,' Jean added at her husband and Scott winked at his girl as they fed each other the next bite. Jean found a moment of peace as to grab a bite herself.

She was worried about Logan and about Ororo, mixed feelings coming from her left and the couple of her closest friends but on her right, she had her closest family, her daughter and husband, as she withdrew herself in their projected love and happiness, she found the strength she needed.

No matter what was wrong, they'd fix it.


	9. Poor Child

Poor Child

'You're sure, 'Ro?' Jean asked as she and Storm remained at the threshold of the mansion. Storm only smiled and pecked her best friend's cheek.

'Positive, try enjoy yourself while we do the dirty work.' Ororo reassured her best friend as she beamed at Hope who ran down the main staircase, leaving behind a smiling Scott who descended with her. Logan would bring the car and he, Ororo and Hope would go in downtown New York for a musical Ororo wanted to watch, hoping it'd be good enough for the rest of the children to be taken after the term exams.

'Bye, mommy!' Hope hugged her mother who bowed down to hug and kiss her only child in her long dress. It was raining softly outside, the night was warm and humid.

'Take care, sweetie yes? Don't get away from auntie and uncle.' Jean instructed and Ororo frowned slightly as Scott caught up with the two women at the door, sneaking a hand around his wife's waist. Hope rushed outside and towards the car, she opened the back door and got inside, waving at her parents as Jean moved telekinetically the safety belt around the eleven year old.

'What's wrong with you?' Ororo asked softly and Jean sighed and tried to shake off the feeling, she could feel Ororo's worry.

'I trust you with my life, 'Ro,' Jean reassured her friend. 'It's just that I have a weird feeling, that's all,' she explained and Scott kissed lightly her hair as Ororo smiled.

'They'll be fine, Jean,' Scott sent through the link and Jean nodded as he closed the heavy door behind them the moment the car left the front porch. Logan was still new to the timeline, a few days had passed and only that afternoon, Charles had explained to Jean what had happened to her close friend. Charles had shown her the other timeline, the pivotal moments he and Logan had struggled to change, and Jean had told Scott all about it.

Her husband, ever the calm leader simply accepted the facts, he was glad Logan was at least alright and not ready to take off, or under drug use. 'It's just the things we learnt, come on, I saved ice cream for both of us.' Scott offered vocally this time and Jean smiled and nodded finally as they moved towards the kitchen. It was a quiet Sunday night, most students were back in their dorms, studying last minute homework before bedtime. It was the perfect chance for Jean and Scott to get some alone time.

'You think she'll like the play?' Jean wondered, trying to push away the uneasiness. She trusted Logan and Storm indeed, and she trusted Hope to behave, but the butterflies in her stomach couldn't stop and a headache was building behind her eyes.

'She loved Cats, I think she'll like this one too,' Scott replied as they entered the kitchen. He moved towards the fridge and took out the peanut butter ice cream and a bottle of water. He then reached for a drawer and took out two spoons, by that drawer there was another one, from which he drew out a box of Tylenol for her. A telepath and a energokinetic with optic blasts, linked by a telepathic bond: the perfect way to share headaches and migraines with your other half. Jean took gratefully the small bottle of water and cracked the blister for a pill to fall on her palm. She was more grateful for the spoon as she opened the ice cream box with her powers.

'Hmm, that's good,' Jean nodded as she took the first spoonful before her amused husband who grinned at her and tucked in. They needed the flavour, and the time alone once in awhile.

'Feeling better?' Scott asked and Jean nodded.

'A bit,' Jean nodded her head as their spoons clicked against each other as they reached for the same spot inside the box, resulting into a small spoonfight and laughter. Scott finally dug his spoon first, only to feed Jean before he could steal a peanut flavoured kiss. 'What are we going to do tonight?' Jean asked and Scott pondered on the question for a moment. It was one of those extremely rare moments when neither of them had some duty around the mansion. Scott didn't have a mission or some Danger Room session, they had graded everything and Hope wasn't with them. It was so rare for them to have free time that they didn't know what to do with it.

'Netflix and pizza? We have a massive list of "to watch" stuff. Now it's the chance.' Scott offered and Jean smiled and nodded, ice-cream, pizza and some horror film, tomorrow they'd pay for it in the gym and the Danger Room.

'Domino's.'

'Pizza Hut,'

'I saved the ice cream for us,'

'Damn it, Domino's then,' Jean surrendered and Scott beamed at her, he could be so cocky when he got his way, she loved his smug face. Jean sent the ice cream back in the fridge and the spoons in the sink as Scott grabbed the phone and ordered the pizza, ordering one more for Logan and Ororo. They always appreciated a post midnight snack after a night out in New York. Jean and Scott moved towards the large living room, where the big tv screen was installed along the sound system.

'Horror?' Scott asked as he grabbed the Netflix remote control, Jean nodded. 'The Haunting of Hill House?' he asked for confirmation as Jean nodded again.

'They say it's one of the best Netflix productions,' Jean commented, the show was ten episodes long, they wouldn't be able to watch even half of it but they could start it, hoping they'd have some time alone again soon to continue. 'Go for it,' she urged Scott as they snuggled against each other on the couch and Jean lowered the lights around the ground with her powers.

It was almost three hours later, Scott was dozing off but Jean was watching intensely through the fourth episode as Luke Crain fought through his addiction. The pizza box was empty before them, so was the rest of the ice cream. Jean felt her eyes widening but it wasn't for the creepy ghost with the hat on the screen. Her head snapped towards the window overseeing the grounds as she stood up and rushed close to the large doors, her long dress flapping around her legs, before the car's sound could reach the grounds.

'Scott,' it's Hope,' Jean had only to send for her husband to jolt to his feet and follow her to the large doors, as the car approached, the wailing child could be heard too. 'She's hurt,' Jean whispered as she rushed down the wet steps the moment the car pulled over. Scott was with her an instant later as she opened the back door and unbuckled the belt, Hope raised her hands for her mother. She was a tall eleven year old, not the baby Jean used to raise in her arms effortlessly but she still hoisted her daughter in her arms and inspected her head, there was blood even though Ororo had tried to keep it from running with her own scarf. The weather witch came out of the other backseat as Logan got out of the driver's spot while Jean and Scott were moving up the stairs with Hope clutching at her mother. Logan and Ororo followed the couple with the child as they all moved towards the elevators leading to the infirmary, underground.

'It's ok, baby, mommy and daddy are here, we're all here, just a couple of stitches and you'll be-,' Jean tried to say but Hope screamed harder.

'No stitches, mommy, please!' she kicked and screamed in her mother's arms but Jean held her girl tighter against her, the blood staining her hands and dress. She closed her eyes for a moment, sending a calming wave towards her girl and Hope calmed noticeably, mumbling her denial to the stitches.

'I begged her not to run around, we're in Central park, it was slippery, we went for a small walk after the show and dinner. I thought it was just a scratch but she started bleeding in the car. I lost her from my eyes for only a moment. I'm so sorry, Jean, Scott,' Ororo was rambling her guilt, Jean knew she was honest even without her powers.

'It was my fault, Logan tried and the trio knew he still felt awkward around the child and the rest. 'I distracted us both… we lost Hope for a moment and then heard her crying… some sharp stone by the pavement,' Logan tried to explain as well but Scott nodded his head.

'It's ok, accidents happen,' he reassured his best friends as the doors opened and the four mutants moved towards the infirmary. Jean readjusted her daughter in her arms, strained by the weight, she only then realized how much Hope had grown.

'Ororo I need your help,' Jean offered at her devastated friend who moved close eagerly to be of use, Jean could feel Ororo's waves of guilt as the weather witch looked at the little girl. Hope knew what that meant and reached for Scott who always had a soft spot for her.

'No stiches, daddy! Please, no stitches!' Hope wailed again towards her father this time, playing all her cards to avoid her fate. Jean only pressed her lips in a thin line and inspected her daughter's head as the little one struggled away from her mother's hands.

'No way to avoid them?' Scott sent but felt Jean's denial.

'She needs at least four, it's a deep but clean cut, I will also have to shave a patch of hair, sew it and then give her an x-ray to make sure everything's alright.' Jean sent the truth through their link. She focused on her daughter and send another wave of calmness wash through the poor soul who sighed and sniffed as she reached for Ororo the moment Jean approached her again with a gauze full of alcohol. Scott flinched as he knew what was coming. He hated hearing Hope cry. 'Please take Logan out, he's a clenched fist with claws right now projecting everything. I'll stay with 'Ro, the more we're here the worse she gets upset, especially around you.' Jean offered and Scott nodded. Jean's physician orders always applied to them all. 'Ok, sweetheart, now aunt Ororo will hold you while daddy and uncle Logan will go out. This is going to sting a little, ok?' Jean offered vocally as Ororo held Hope and Logan, escorted by Scott, moved outside the infirmary the moment Hope shrieked as the alcohol touched the wound.

'Why she's not letting us in?' Logan asked distraughtly as he heard the shrieking lessening, he flinched at the sound of the child in pain.

'Jean and I want Hope to minimize such things in her head. We have accidents with children every day in here, she's no exception. Plus, the fear of infection.' Scott added and Logan nodded his head and looked at Scott for a moment more as Ororo was heard comforting Hope who screamed again while Jean made the stitches.

'Don't you want to be in there with the kiddo?' Logan wondered and Scott looked at the man for a moment before he could smile and nod his head. Logan had indeed returned in that place a week ago, he had no idea how Hope was being raised so far.

'Hope's in there with her mother.' Scott explained the obvious. 'If I remained there, Hope would be all dramatic and screaming in every little thing Jean would try to do to fix the wound.' Scott added. 'We have a soft spot for each other,' he added proudly about his daughter. 'Hope wouldn't possibly let Jean do her job if I remained inside and Jean doesn't want to use her powers on our child in a vicious circle of Hope getting worked up and Jean calming her. Eleven year-olds tend to be very dramatic while in pain.' He added with a smile only a father could have for his only daughter.

'So you're the favorite parent, huh?' Logan asked and Scott grinned, something he did frequently around his close friends, only Logan couldn't remember it.

'Well lets say I'm the fun parent,' Scott explained and Logan nodded, it was hard to believe the strict and stiff Summers being more fun than Jean. 'I allow the sugary sweets, the extra thirty minutes past the bed time on Friday nights, the ice cream and the French fries instead of broccoli next to her meat balls… Jean is the one who tries to keep up in check, draws blood for annual check ups, doesn't spoil with extra pocket money or too many gifts so "they can have actual value for her…", plus she's the one doing the stitches occasionally.' Scott was smiling as he said the last words, glancing at the closed doors. 'But Hope loves her mother beyond words, these two are so alike,' he added with that smile still on his face. 'Same stands for her around you and Ororo, you two are her next favorite people in the mansion after Jean and myself,' Scott confessed and Logan didn't seem that surprised. It had been a week, some things had settled inside his mind and he had seen how easily Hope displayed her loved for her family in the family/team dinner almost a week ago.

'I see,' he said uncomfortably. 'Again, I'm really sorry for what happened,' Logan added and Scott smiled and shook his head.

'Don't worry, she had needed seven stitches because of me when she was five, now she'll have only four, Jean informed me,' Scott replied reassuringly as Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He wanted Scott to elaborate and this time Logan would swear Scott blushed just a bit.

'Hope decided she was done with the swings for toddlers, she went to the ones for grown ups, for some stupid reason, I agreed with the five year-old…. She hit so hard her head on the pavement I swear I closed my eyes for a moment, scared of what I'd see when I approached her.' Scott recalled, Logan was still looking at him in disbelief. 'I know, you looked at me in the same way that day. Jean held that against me till Christmas… and it had happened in March…' Scott added and Logan shook his head.

'Poor child,' he observed and this time Scott chuckled 'She's lucky she's alive with all of us around her,' he added and Scott couldn't help but chuckle.

'Firstborns tend to get through these things, Alex always told me that. Hope was no exception, she didn't come with a manual,' Scott tried to defend himself, only half believing his own words.

'She's lucky…. In general to have you as a father,' Logan offered and Scott smiled and nodded his head, even if hidden by his glasses, Scott radiated pride for his daughter.

'Thanks, pall,' Scott offered and Logan looked at the younger man before him, "pall"… Scott was a good friend, a good person. This time around, Scott had gotten it all, the team, the girl, the family, and boy, he deserved it, for the things Charles had shown him so far, Scott had devoted his life from his early twenties to the team and the school, to Jean and his life within Westchester. It was only natural for life to repay him graciously this time around.

The doors opened again and Jean showed up, she seemed ominous with the blood stained dress but smiled kindly at her husband.

'She'll be fine, she fell asleep on her own in 'Ro's arms, they're both exhausted.' Jean informed her husband and Scott nodded. 'Please take her upstairs, Scott. Ororo needs a shower and a break from all the blood.' Jean added as Scott nodded his head and passed by his wife and inside the infirmary. 'And so do I,' Jean whispered to herself as she looked at her long dress before she could look tiredly at Logan who smiled back at her, for the first time in the past week, like a friend or big a brother would.

'What?' Jean asked kindly and Logan shook his head and shrugged.

'Nothing,' Logan reassured before he could look through the open doors as Ororo approached, 'I'm just happy for you, and for Scott,' Logan finally replied. 'It's good some things never change, after all,' he added as he glanced at Jean for a last time before he could open his arm for Ororo to reach him. Scott approached Jean with Hope in his arms.

The poor child would sleep between her parents that night, she had done great, even if she didn't know it, she had helped her favorite people approach normalcy once again.

Notes:

I hope you liked the dynamics between the couples, I didn't mean for the shot to be so large but I enjoyed writing it, I have made like 3 or 4 more shots with various themes, always jean/scott themed but please do let me know if you have requests :)


	10. Very Secret Weapons

I haven't updated in ages but I promise I will from now on as I have many shots in storage, if you're still around, thank you, if you're new to this, you better read my Equilibrium as this series of shots will probably have a 3rd instalment to finish as trilogy, thank you

* * *

Very Secret Weapons

The car sped up through the highway, the sun had set a few minutes ago and the lights were on across the interstate. Jean drove silently with Hope by her side, mother and daughter had fallen in comfortable silence, both dressed in warm clothes of red and black. John Grey had asked to see his granddaughter and Jean had accepted in her continuous attempts to stay in touch with her father and leave behind the ghosts of the past. Hope was only happy to see her grandfather and at the same time help her mother with him, both redheads knew the elder man's time was nearing.

Jean was always uncomfortable around her father, yet Hope seemed to work like a glue for the remaining Greys. Elaine's death was Jean's fault and for years John had struggled to accept his daughter back, yet he did an effort because of Hope and because he knew what Elaine would have wanted for the family, even it took him decades. John was living his final years and Jean had lost Charles, leaving John and his request to see his descendants, impossible to ignore every time.

'You need to tell your dad,' Jean spoke softly as she drove with speed, one of the guilty pleasures and weaknesses she had gotten from Scott over the years. Especially after an awkward and difficult day as the one that they left behind, she couldn't wait until they reached the mansion and she could see her husband after the weekend away.

'Mom…' Hope tried as quietly, looking outside the car's window as Jean glanced at her only daughter.

'I know…' Jean interjected, her voice still soft. 'But he knows already, so there's nothing to be afraid of.' Jean reassured the seventeen year old. 'Plus, he's worried you are not including him in your life,' Jean added softly and Hope sighed.

'It's complicated, with the team and the school…' Hope confessed, 'You know that better than anyone else.' Hope said, looking at her mother from her seat on the car as it sped through the road soundlessly.

'I know, sweetheart,' Jean confirmed with a smile, remembering the dynamics of the team when she and Scott had first decided to be a couple. 'But it was alright at the end.' Jean added and Hope snorted.

'Yes, because dad wasn't the captain of the team back then,' Hope retorted. 'Uncle Hank with aunt Raven were the captains,' Hope added and Jean sighed and took the car slightly on the right so they could take the next exit for New York, these were the final miles of running, traffic would soon be upon them. 'Dad's already giving Franklin Hell.' Hope added and Jean glanced at her.

'Your father is not the captain anymore,' Jean pointed out, 'And he's not giving Hell to anyone,' She added the innocent lie.

'Yeah, right,' Hope sent telepathically.

'Your dad's just trying to make Franklin a good leader for the X-Force, that's all, he might be stern but he believes in Franklin. ' Jean defended her husband as if she hadn't heard her daughter's mental retort. 'Plus, he'd love to see you as the captain of the team, A or B but you don't want that and he respects your wishes.' Jean added the truth, that would be discussed in another time. 'Actually, it's your uncle Logan coordinating the Danger Room and it's him you should be blaming for trying to kill Franklin in every chance he gets during the sessions because he's as protective of you and wants Franklin to prove himself.' Jean added. 'And let me tell you, both uncle Hank and aunt Raven gave me and your father true Hell when we got in the X-Men as a couple.' Jean added, recalling the rocky years of the team. 'You have no idea how many times they forced us to fight each other in the Danger Room to prove that we won't compromise some mission because of our relationship.' Jean revealed and Hope looked at her mother in interest, this was something that had crossed her mind but she had never talked about it with either of her parents.

'You fought against dad in the Danger Room?' Hope semi asked, Jean nodded. 'You won I guess? Being Omega 5 and all…' Hope added and Jean glanced at her daughter, a grin forming on her beautiful face.

'Your father shares a telepathic bond with me… he knows my next moves like I know his, if we focus on each other… I had my telekinesis and he had his optic blasts…. Lets say it was a draw.' Jean offered and Hope wowed silently.

'Dad is powerful!' Hope stated proudly. 'All the more reason for me not to tell him about Franklin,' she added darkly and Jean clicked her tongue, the Summers stubbornness was getting under her skin.

'I'm not asking you to make a fuss about it, honey. I'm just saying that as your father, he has the right to know that his daughter has a boyfriend…. That's all.' Jean concluded and smiled at her frustrated girl as they took the right exit. Years from now, Hope would learn that Scott knew about her relationship with Franklin before it even happened because of the younger man's trip back in 2023. But Jean and Scott had decided not to mess with time further and work through the events properly, for Hope to have a normal life and for the family to avoid all the dark moments that could lead to catastrophe.

Mother and daughter remained in silence, both vocally and mentally as the first cars showed up in front of them. Jean slowed down her convertible and opened her window for the fresh air to hit her face, she loved the sensation. She hadn't levitated or used her powers during the weekend as she wished not to freak out her elderly father but she couldn't wait until she was back home and free to use her powers again. Hope did the same as she stretched her hand outside the window, playing with the air against her palm, she had missed using her powers normally too. The two redheads were very much alike. Hope considered her mother's words for a moment and had to admit she indeed made a fuss about it, she was lucky to be the daughter of Scott Summers. He loved her to pieces and if she judged from her maternal grandfather, sometimes good people just can't be good fathers. Her mother had been lucky to have Charles Xavier as a father figure but unfortunately her own dad had almost disowned her. Hope finally nodded her head and looked at her mom.

'Ok, I'll talk with Franklin first, warn him,' Hope offered and Jean smiled, her eyes looking at the cars before them, knowing her daughter was embarrassed and worried. 'Then I'll talk with dad over the weekend.' Hope added and Jean finally looked at her brave girl.

'Thank you,' Jean said and took her daughter's hand in hers for a moment. 'And if you need some very secret weapons against the people who might try tease you about you and Franklin….' Jean added, deciding to help her girl. 'Uncle Logan loves anime, I don't know why but he has a strange fascination with Japan…' Jean revealed and Hope looked at her mother agape, not sure when the conversation took such turn. Her interest peaked as she saw the flicker of mischief in her mother's eyes. Hope was old enough for her mother to share secrets with her, getting old had its perks. 'Uncle Kurt is a sucker for anything American, he has a full collection of Captain America figures in his room.' Jean added and Hope grinned. 'Aunt Ororo had a crush on uncle Kurt during our 20's, and her infamous cooking skill is a hoax, she always orders food from an African takeout when it's her turn to cook for the family.' Jean added and Hope's eyes widened.

'No way!' Hope commented and Jean nodded but only added the final piece of information she could give, although she knew she'd regret it dearly if Scott knew what she was about to say. 'Your dad listened a lot to the Backstreet Boys, he loved that band and pop in general. He was too scared of the secret coming out so he listened to it only when we were away from the mansion in his cars' players.' Jean added and Hope couldn't help but burst out laughing, making Jean follow as she had finally betrayed one of her husband's bigger secrets. Hope could keep silent but he'd have it coming if he pushed her too much, teasing her mercilessly would backfire for him, for all of them.

'If I hear one of the things I told you about them around the school….' Jean was ready to threaten her daughter but Hope shook her head.

'You have my word, I will use this information only to get back to them, if need be.' Hope rushed to reassure her mother and frowned. 'That's why I had found a CD of that band in the garage?' Hope wondered and Jean grinned, followed by Hope.

'Thank you for telling him.' Jean brought back the subject but Hope was still excited about the dark secrets she had learnt and the super secret weapons she now acquired.

'Thank you for telling me!' she replied with mischief in her eyes, matching her mother's, making Jean laugh and wonder if she had it bad for revealing such hidden truth.


End file.
